ALL SONIC BOOM HEAD CANONS!
by ElyzaHere
Summary: WELCOME! This is the place where you can read many cute sonamy,(mainly) or other head canons that are related to Sonic Boom! Enjoy!
1. READ FIRST

Hello welcome to all of my Sonic Boom head canons!

Just so you know : Most of these are prompts people send me on Tumblr, stories based off of comics, and others I came up with myself!

Okay, so this is how it goes:

If it's a prompt, someone sends me an idea of what they want me to write!

(Ex. Jealous Sonic, Dance Party, Eggman being Nerdy) And I take it from there! :)


	2. Sonamy Boom : Tumblr Prompt

Okay..soo..I now have presented a challenge for myself that I never thought I would never have to face…

This is for cutegirlmayra …also known as my friend, who always makes me squeal and laugh by her Sonamy fan fictions…

And now.._IT'S MY TURN…_

I'm terrified…

*TAKES DEEP BREATH* Alright, here we go…

Backstory : Sonic and Amy were doing a mission together, when they get sidetracked by a monster that seemed to be made of water.(Maybe a Boom version of Chaos?) Sonic, of course, was a little skittish about fighting it, since it WAS rather close to a water fall. So, Amy did most of the fighting while Sonic helped out. Sadly, this led to the fight ending with Amy being dragged over the edge of the waterfall with the monster into a huge river. Sonic watched helplessly as they vanished into the mist below…

And now, our scene begins~

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as he watched in horror while Amy disappeared under the rapids. Quickly, he ran down some rocks by the waterfall, and frantically searched the waters. As he searched, he started growing more and more worried as Amy was nowhere to be found. He finally felt a glimmer of hope when he saw something pink laying slumped over on the river bank.

As he made his way to the object, he saw something red around it, it looked like a dress."Amy!" Sonic fell to his knees and held Amy in his arms when he got there."Amy! Hello? Amy can you hear me?!" he yelled. Amy's eyes were closed, and her head fell to the side. Sonic's eyes widened, and he started to shake his head."No..no no no no no! Amy, please wake up! Oh, this is all my fault! I should have helped you when you were fighting that stupid monster! And now..now you could be hurt, or worse and I-" he suddenly felt a wave of grief overcome him.

"Amy…..I….I.'m so sorry…I never meant for this to happen! Please wake up Amy! I..I can't lose you! I know that you might seem a little crazy at times, a-and loud, and maybe a little bossy, but.."

He took a deep breath.

"..I need you Amy…I need your happy-go-lucky attitude, and your cheerfulness, I need to hear your laugh, and I need you there to comfort me when I need it! I need someone that I can trust and that will trust me! I need your continuous stories about fairy tales and your adventures in temples, and I need to see your eyes light up every time you talked about something you loved…I need to see your…._amazing _smile..a-and now that I think of it…I never realized that I needed you so much until now…"

He paused, and thought for a moment.

"..I never realized how much I really cared about you,..And now…now I won't even get the chance to tell you that.."

He sighed, and closed his eyes. His head was low and he spoke in a soft voice.

"You…you mean the world to me, Amy.."

A small tear formed in his eye as he hugged Amy tightly. For a moment, everything was silent. Then, a miracle happened.

"S..Sonic?"

"Amy?!"

Sonic felt his heart leap as he started to hear her giggling, and looked her in the eyes."Amy! Oh Amy, I was so worried-" he was interrupted by a snicker coming from Amy.

"_Worried?_"

Sonic blushed, and cleared his throat."Ahem, um…I uh..um.." Amy giggled, and hugged him."So..I mean the world to you..huh?" Sonic's eyes became white, and his face turned red. He backed away and his heart began to beat faster than he could think.

"Oh my chaos, did you just hear all of that?! Amy, I can explai-"

"No no, there's no need to explain! I heard everything!"

Sonic became flustered, and stomped away while Amy followed closely behind, teasing him about his little confession.

"So you DO care about me!"

"Uh..maybe.."

"AW! That's sweet! And I didn't know that you liked my stories!"

"Amy, can you please stop?"

"Oh! Okay.."

"…"

"…"

"…_Amazing _smile..huh?"

"Amy! It was just the heat of the moment, and I thought you were DEAD!"

"I know, but..hey, you're eyes are puffy! Were you crying?"

"No! It's just..water from the river!"

"But..you're face is completely dry, and you thought I was dead and- *gasp* LOOK! I JUST SAW YOU WIPE YOUR EYE! YOU DID CRY!"

"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!"

The End!

(This was posted on Tumblr, what do you think?


	3. Sonamy Boom : Enerbeam Kiss

_WARNING : THIS WILL GIVE YOU FAN GIRL FEVER!_

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAA! You can't defeat me!"

The evil Eggman cackled as he watched Amy helplessly struggling to break free from trap. The scientist flew up to his Amy, and pinched her cheek."Lovely, isn't it? All of the information I need to find the source of all the power in the jungle, in this little mind!" Amy shook her head away and spit at him."You'll never get a WORD outta me!" she yelled. Eggman snickered."And who's going to STOP me?"

"WE WILL!"

"WHAT?!"

Eggman spun around to see Sonic and friends standing before him. Sonic stretched his arms and legs out."Ya know, you should probably get some new security." he laughed. He looked at Amy, and waved."Hi Amy! Long time no see!" Amy smiled in return."Hi guys! Where have you been? I've had to deal with ol' yolk face over here!" Eggman jumped in front of the team, causing them to step backwards."You little PESTS! How many times do I have to get rid of you?!" Tails started counting with his fingers, mocking the evil doctor. Eggman quickly became irritated.

"Fine, if it' a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll GET!"

Suddenly, giant glass tubes trap the team. They separate Sonic from the rest of the group. As the others are fighting their way out, Sonic faces Eggman."Well, looks like you're all alone now!" Eggman hissed. Sonic clenched his fists."You like to play dirty huh? Let's see what you got!" He jumped up to attack Eggman directly, but was knocked back by a pink glow."GAH! Wh-what?!"

He stood up and saw Amy in a battle position, with her Enerbeam in one hand, and her hammer in the other."A-Amy!? What are you doing?!" Sonic exclaimed

"My Eggman Empire will soon be complete, and your little friend here will be one of the first to become one of my minions! AMY! ATTACK!" Eggman snickered.

Amy suddenly lunged forward. Sonic barely dodged her hammer by mere inches."Amy! Stop this! It's me, Sonic!" Amy didn't seem to be listening. The team was watching in horror from behind the glass. As the one-sided fight kept going on, Eggman watched with a menacing smile.

"Why aren't you fighting back, Sonic? Are you scared of a little girl? HAHA!"

Eggman watched as Sonic kept jumping away from Amy, trying to avoid having to fight her."Amy, please! What's gotten into you!?" Sonic suddenly heard a violent knocking noise. He turned around, and saw Tails yelling something that he couldn't hear. Amy lunged after him, and caught Sonic be surprise. The two rolled on the floor and Amy pinned him to the ground."HAHAHA! You're defenseless now!" Eggman laughed. Sonic pushed Amy off."Argh! Amy, snap out of it!" He looked up and saw his whole team pointing at their foreheads.

He looked back at Amy. That's when he saw it."Mind control! Of course!" Sonic ran up to his friends, and made Amy run after him. One by one, she smashed the glass into pieces, and the team was released. The four huddled up.

"Alright, I've figured it out! She's under mind control!"

"That's what I'VE been saying!"

"Okay, here's the plan! Knuckles, Sticks, you guys create a diversion, Tails, you shut down the system, and I'll take care of Amy!"

"Got it!"

After a quick high five, the team split up. Sticks and Knuckles beat up robots while distracting Eggman by jumping around and breaking things, and Tails was able to make it to the same computer and stop the robotic army.

Now we go back to Sonic~

Sonic is still trying to tire Amy out, but she wasn't going down. He was holding his arms out in front of him.

"Look, Amy, I don't want to hurt you! But you have to listen to me!"

"NEVER!"

Amy swung around and tried to hit him with her hammer, but missed. Amy glared at him. Sonic backed away."Come on, Amy! You've gotta remember me! You're under mind control!" he said. Amy followed him."Eggman is my leader! You are the enemy!" she snapped. Sonic groaned."This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.." Suddenly, he felt something wrap around him."Huh?" Next thing he knows, Amy flung him to the ground with her Enerbeam. Sonic lifted his head up, and saw Amy putting away her Enerbeam."Ha! You moronic fool! Eggman will rule the world!" she laughed."She's crazy.." Sonic mumbled with wide eyes. He got to his feet, dusted himself off.

He examined Amy's movements. _How in the world am I gonna get that thing off of her? _He thought for a moment. He suddenly got an idea. He lowered his eyelids, and leaned on the wall behind him."Ya know, Amy..I've never realized how..._pretty_...you look when you swing that hammer of yours~" Amy froze, and squinted her eyes.

"..Pretty? What do you mean..?"

She gripped her hammer. Sonic slowly walked up to her."_Your eyes sparkle more than any diamond, and your smile is just gorgeous.."_ Amy started to back away.

"..Gorgeous...No! Stop! Follow your orders!"

Amy shook her head in frustration. Sonic smirked."_Every time I see you, my heart beats faster than a million times a second_~" Amy started to notice her cheeks turn pink. She was about to swoon when she saw through his plan.

"No..I know what you're doing! You're not in love with me! You're the enemy!"

She raised her hammer in the air. Sonic took his chance to lasso her with his Enerbeam, and pulled her over to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Amy dropped her hammer. Sonic leaned in."Would your enemy do.._this_..?" Suddenly, he pulled her in and kissed her. Amy let out a sharp noise, and froze. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Sonic raised his hand, and ripped off the mind control device that was attached to her head, and pulled away. He gently pushed Amy off, and wiped his mouth.

Amy stood confused for a moment, then blinked her eyes."What..just..Huh? Where am I? Sonic, what happened?" she looked around. Sonic felt relieved, and then the rest of the gang showed up."Hey! You did it!" Knuckles said.

In the end, the Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks revealed that they defeated Eggman, and the team went home.

Sonic was lying on the couch eating a bag of chips when Amy walked in."Hey Sonic!"

"Hey."

Amy sat next to him."So, I've been meaning to ask you..what exactly happened while I was being mind controlled?" Sonic almost choked on his food."Uh...well..ahem.." he started to blush, and he looked to the floor. Amy tilted her head in confusion."Uh..Sonic?"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go for a run!"

Sonic dashed away, and left Amy perplexed. She crossed her arms."..Hmm.." 


	4. Sonamy Boom: Sonic's Promise

"Sonic! Watch out!"

Amy watched in horror as Sonic was battling against a very large and very powerful robotic wolf."Don't worry, Ames, I can do this!" Sonic yelled as he narrowly dodged a deadly hit. Amy was about to bring her hammer out, when Sonic jumped in front of her."Amy! You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"And leave you alone with THIS?! No way!"

"I TOLD you, I can handle it!"

Sonic lunged forward towards the robot, and was about to do a homing attack when the robot swished it's tail and caught Sonic off guard. It hit him in the stomach, and sent him flying like a rag doll into a tree."GAH!"Amy put her hands over her mouth. She gasped, and suddenly had a fire in her eyes. She got her hammer and lunged forward, smashing the robot's face. Sonic got back to his feet, and saw Amy being shook around on the robot's head."Amy! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to help you!"

"Ugh, WOMEN!" Sonic went in for a spindash towards the robot. He hit it's foot, but it did little damage, and the robot swung it's metal claw at Sonic, badly scratching his arm. Sonic bit his lip and groaned in pain. He looked at his shoulder, it had three blood red scratches.(No actual blood, though..ya know, kid show and all..) After shaking his arm, Sonic attacked again, this time, he was able to trip the robot. The robot fell backwards and flung Amy into the air. She landed on a high tree. She started to slip. Sonic was about to run towards her when the robot grabbed his foot at the last second and almost dragged him off a nearby cliff as it fell. Sonic kicked his way free, and dashed towards Amy as she fell.

"Gotcha!"

Sonic caught Amy just in time before she hit the ground. He set her down, and put his hands on his knees."Phew, that was close! Sonic! Your arm!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic looked at her, and then his arm, which already went a little numb."Huh? Oh..yeah, don't worry about it, it's just a scrape.."

"A SCRAPE?! If that's just a scrape I can't even imagine what a serious injury would look like to you! Come on, we need to fix that!"

Later on, Sonic was sitting by Amy's fireplace while Amy was dipping a white rag in a bowl of hot water. Sonic stared into the fire with a very annoyed look on his face."You know, I could have done it myself.." he said. Amy wrung out the towel, and held it to Sonic's arm."Uh huh, sure..now, hold still..this might..sting a little.." she quickly placed it on Sonic's scratch. Sonic yanked his arm away and yelled.

"ARRGGHH! THAT HURT!"

"MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU'D STOP MOVING!"

"IF YOU HADN'T HAVEN'T TRIED TO HELP, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD STOP THROWING YOURSELF INTO DANGER, YOU WOULDN'T NEED MY HELP!"

"WELL-"

Sonic stopped talking, and realized that Amy was right. He shut his mouth and looked away in annoyance because he couldn't come up with anything. He huffed, and stared back into the fire, resting his face on his hand."Hmph!" Amy frowned, and sighed."Thank you.." she placed the towel on Sonic's arm again, but he only winced and allowed her to continue. After cleaning up his wound, Amy wrapped some bandages around Sonic's arm."You know, Sonic..you have to stop biting off more than you can chew.." she said.

"….."

Amy sighed, and put the bandages away.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt!..I really care about you, Sonic.."

Sonic perked up his ears and stared at Amy. Amy looked away, into the fire."…If I ever lost you..Oh..I can't even imagine how..how lonely I would be.." Amy's voice trailed off as she tried to not imagine something like that ever happening. Her eyes were glassy. Sonic felt a sting in his heart, and scooted closer to her."You're never gonna be alone, Amy.." he said. Amy looked up at him.

"..How do you know that?"

"Because I'm never gonna leave you.."

Amy was taken aback a bit by his words. She looked up at him with glassy eyes."..You..won't?" she asked. Sonic chuckled a bit, and looked into the fire.

"Of course not! I know I'm not the sentimental type of guy, but.."

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes.

"I really care about you too, Amy..and I would never leave you alone if my life depended on it! Heck, you're the coolest girl I've ever met! You're smart, kind, funny, brave..kinda..ahem.._pretty_.." His last two words were more mumbled and quieter than everything else he said. Sonic looked away, and blushed, but the orange glow from the fire made it very faint. He looked back at Amy, who was beaming."Heh, to be honest, any guy would be lucky to have someone like you!" he said with a genuine smile.

The two stared at each other for a moment

Sonic suddenly became a little skittish, and scratched the back of his head."Hehehe, wow..that was..a bit much, huh?" he laughed. Amy giggled, and grinned.

"..So, do you promise that you'll stop putting yourself in danger?"

"Hey, I never said that! I'm not the guy who makes promises he can't keep! But, I guess I could promise you one thing.."

"And what's that?"

Sonic took a flower from a nearby vase and put it in Amy's hair.

"Amy Rose, I'll never leave you..and that's a _promise!"_

Sonic got up and opened Amy's front door, before stopping and looking back at her."Oh yeah, um..thanks for the help earlier, and for fixing up my arm.." Sonic winked and sped out the door.

The two have never been the same since that day.

(What do ya think, huh? :D I think this is an interesting take on Sonic's character..Boom Sonic is hinted to like Amy a little bit, so..who knows how he's gonna be? In the end, these are basically theories..anyways, enjoy!)

(P.S I decided to add in his promise that he'll never leave her! Boom definitely needs a scene like Sonic X! x3)


	5. Sonamy Boom: Blue Dresses & Pretty Girls

The gang stumble crash at a lagoon where ancient water nymphs live. Upon their arrival, the nymphs welcomed them with open arms, because they have heard stories about the five heroes who defeated Lyric, the ancient.

While the rest of the team go off to do their own thing, Sonic was talking to the wisest nymph in the lagoon.

"So, what's up?" Sonic said casually. The woman smiled, and leaned over to him."Oh, I just wanted to thank you, child. For your stunning bravery!" she said."Hehe, well, I-" Sonic grinned, and was about to compliment himself when he saw his friends talking with the other nymphs.

"You know, although I would gladly take all the credit, I did get a little help.." he said in a low voice. The wise nymph grinned, and put her hand on his shoulder."You've grown a lot since you've met them, haven't you?"

"Heh, I guess you can say that.."

The woman giggled, and just then, Amy came up to them."Hey, Sonic! Hello, Miss!" she said sweetly. The nymph smiled, and gasped when she saw Amy's dress.

"Oh, dear! What happened to your beautiful dress?"

"Huh? Oh..we kinda..had a little accident with some mud on the way here.." Amy said looking at the horrible stain on her dress, embarrassed. The old nymph stood up and took Amy's hand."Don't worry, darling! I believe we have some spare clothes for you! Sonic, would you like to come?" Sonic looked up at the two girls.

"Uh.."

"Oh, come on, Sonic! I'll need a judge, anyways~" Amy joked. She took his hand and dragged him with her.

Sonic sat bored on a chair, waiting for Amy to pick out some clothes."Do I HAVE to be here?" he whined. The woman poked her head out from behind a rack of dresses."Well, if you want to go swim by the waterfall with your other friends, you can go ahead!" she said. Sonic gulped, and stayed put."Nah, I-I think I'll stay here.." he said nervously.

About five seconds past, and Sonic was getting impatient."..Are you DONE yet?!" he asked irritably. Amy's voice echoed from inside the curtain.

"Um..I don't know if I should come out.."

"Oh, come on, darling! You'll look fine!" The nymph exclaimed."O..Okay.." Slowly, Amy walked out of the dressing room. Sonic turned to look at her, and suddenly went stiff."…" Amy was wearing a short blue dress that seemed to be made of giant flower petals, and it slightly sparkled in the light. Amy looked nervous."I..I think it's a bit much.." she said honestly. The nymph threw her arms out and waved them.

"Oh, nonsense, darling! This is one of our simpler dresses, us nymphs have a certain style, you know! You look stunning! Right, Sonic?" she smiled. The two girls looked at Sonic, who was staring at Amy. His face went slightly pink, and he had a sweatdrop on the side of his face. In his eyes, Amy suddenly went into slow motion, and her eyes sparkled along with her dress."_Blah Blah Blah, I'm so pretty..blah blah blah.."_ Sonic slightly smiled, and muttered the word 'pretty..'.

_"..Pretty?"_

Sonic suddenly snapped back into reality, and noticed the girls staring at him."Huh?! What? What happened?!" he asked. Amy was blushing.

"You think I look pretty?" she asked. Sonic looked at her, confused."I..I did?" he asked. The nymph smiled, and beckoned Amy and out of the door."You see? He likes it! Now go along!" She shut the door behind her, and smiled. Sonic was still perplexed on his random vision."That was..strange.."

"That was sweet!" the woman said. Sonic looked at her."What?"

"Well, you called her pretty!" she beamed. Sonic blushed slightly."…I called her pretty?" The nymph looked confused, and her face suddenly looked understanding."Oh! Let me guess, did Amy go all sparkly and talked in slowmotion?" she said. Sonic nodded his head.

"Heehee, figures, I always knew you fancied her.." she said in a matter of fact tone. Sonic turned red now."Wha-What?! I never said that!" he said. The nymph looked at Sonic.

"Well maybe you haven't said it, but you showed it! Our dresses only have that effect on boys who have a strong chemistry with the wearer.." she mumbled. Sonic stared at her."Uh.." He had another sweatdrop.

The nymph laughed."Oh, you know, a _crush_.." she giggled.

Sonic looked surprised, and became flustered.

"A-a CRUSH?! B-but I- uh I-I-"

"Don't worry, darling! No need to explain! I won't tell a soul!"

The nymph waltzed outside and shut the door, leaving Sonic completely dazed on what just happened.

(There! Was that canon enough? I'll have to see! D: Anyways, what did you think? Thanks for the prompt, Anon!)


	6. Sonamy Boom: Halloween Horror Movies

"Pssh, I bet it isn't even THAT scary!"

It's almost Halloween! And the team decided to have a rather..terrifying..movie night. Knuckles held the disc in his hand."What are you talking about?! Night of the Werehog is the SCARIEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME!" he exclaimed.(heh, see what I did there? :D) Sonic just snorted and plopped on the couch next to Amy, and put his hands behind his head._  
><em>

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that!"

For the first time, Knuckles was actually right about something! This really WAS the scariest movie. The gang (except for Sonic, who was lazily eating his popcorn) were cowering in fear as the movie continued.

"NOO! STOP! DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR! THE MONSTER IS IN THERE! AAHHH! SHE OPENED IT!" Tails yelled as he hid his face in the pillow cushions. Ugly sound effects were coming from the T.V as the camera zoomed in on Sonic and Amy. Both of them had very different expressions. Sonic looked extremely bored, while Amy look absolutely traumatized."Hmph, serves her right. That's what you get when you decide an abandoned cabin is the best place to confess your feelings to Brad and start kissing like there's no tomorrow…" he said. Sonic looked over at Amy, and chuckled.

"Come on, Amy..This isn't THAT scary!" he laughed. Amy glared at him."Are you kidding me?! I'm not gonna be able to sleep for weeks! If only I had someone to _comfort _me.." she said casually, secretly hoping Sonic got her message. And for a moment, it seemed like he did! Just when she said that, Sonic reached behind her, and looked like he was trying to put his arm around her. Amy thought he was, and was about to lean on his chest when his arm came back and his elbow pushed her face away as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yea' 'f only." he words were muffled by the popcorn. Amy crossed her arms.

~Later on~

The movie was at it's climax, and everyone was waiting in anticipation on whether the main character was gonna get eaten of not."Come on! If you don't escape, the scary monster guy is GONNA CAPTURE YOU WITH HIS DEMON CLAWS!" Sticks exclaimed. She suddenly gasped, and took off."THAT'S IT!" Sonic and Amy were now a lot closer to each other, it seemed like this movie was too much for Amy to handle as she kept inching closer and closer. Finally, the biggest jump scare in the entire movie popped up on the screen, and it got everyone, well, except Sonic the Party Pooper..

"AAHHHHHH!" they all screamed. Amy instantly threw her arms around Sonic, and buried her face into his chest. Sonic froze, and he couldn't move."Gah! Wha-Amy!" he slightly blushed when she moved her face into his neck."No! No! NO!" she yelled. Sonic couldn't say anything else, and he was stuck having Amy clinging to him like a monkey for he last thirty minutes of the film.

Finally, the movie ended, and Sonic was able to get Amy to let go of him."Heh, ya see? Wasn't scary!" Sonic said as he placed his hands on his hips. He totally lied."Wow, Sonic! I really thought this one would get you! Huh, I guess you're NOT a big baby!" Knuckles chuckled. Sonic nervously tsk'd and chuckled."Oh, please, that's kid stuff! Nothing can scare me even if a monster waltzed straight through that-" Suddenly, Sticks came bursting inside covered in army paint and a toy weapons tucked neatly into her sash made of leaves. Oh yeah, and a tin foil helmet.

"COME AND FACE ME HEAD ON YOU FURRY SPAWN OF SATAAANN!" she screamed. (Can I say Satan? Is that too far? *shrugs shoulders* eh..)

"GAHHHAHAHAAA!" Sonic finally cracked, and threw HIS arms around Amy(who was still sitting next to him the whole time.) and ended up tackling her. He curled up into a ball and shut his eyes. He shook for a moment, and realized what just happened. Looking around, he saw Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks staring at him."Ahem." He looked up, and was nose to nose with Amy."..Sonic?" She asked. Sonic immediately became embarrassed, and leaned away from Amy."Uh, um..I..uh.." he turned red.

"Kid stuff, eh?" Tails laughed. Knuckles nudged him on the shoulder and chuckled."Ya know Tails, maybe we should leave em alone and let them_ reenact _that one scene with Brad and Chelsea, heheheheh.." he teased. (Oh my god, what am I doing? THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE)

Sonic glared at Knuckles out of the corner of his eye, and awkwardly helped Amy to her feet."Um..sorry..hehe.." Sonic scratched the back of his head. Amy blushed."Oh no, it's okay! Hehehe..just a mistake.."

Suddenly, the two speed walked away from each other, both with red faces and sweatdrops on the side of their heads. Knuckles and Tails chuckled and went off to bed.

Sticks now stood alone in the living room, slowly lowering her water guns.

"Okay, is a ANYBODY gonna take this monster apocalypse SERIOUSLY?!"

The End!


	7. Sonamy Boom: Rose Day

"UGGHH, do I HAVE to?!"

Sonic whined. Tails was about to walk out the door."YES! Unless you want Eggman to destroy the entire city leading to your DOOM, I suggest you stand guard the power crystal that protects the Village and wait for me at City Hall."

"BUT-"

Tails slammed the door in Sonic's face. Pouting, he plopped down on the couch, and sighed. He REALLY didn't want to watch anything besides the television. Although he is willing to do anything to protect the Village, watching some dumb old piece or rock sounded INCREDIBLY boring."Ugh, why do I have to do all the work?" Sonic raised his hands up, and was about to let them flop back down on the table when he saw Amy walk past him with a stack of old documents. He looked at the camera, with a devious smirk on his face."Wait..maybe I _don't_..hehehe.."

Amy was sorting out some papers when Sonic suddenly swooped in and grabbed her shoulders."Oh! Um..hi, Sonic!" she said awkwardly, a little startled by his sudden arrival. Sonic looked a little too happy to see her.

"Ah, Amy, _baby_! Glad to see ya!"

"W-what?"

"Ya know, _sweetcakes_, I need you to answer a question for me~"

" Huh? Sweetca-"

Amy was confused at his words, but suddenly squinted her eyes. She only knew ONE reason that Sonic would ever talk to her like that..

"Ames, I was wondering if-"

Amy held up her hand to stop him from saying anything else."WAIT..I know what you're gonna say, and whatever it is.._NO_." Sonic suddenly frowned and dropped his act. He groaned."Aw COME ON! PLEASE! Just do this ONE favor for me!" he placed his hands together as if he was about to say a prayer. Amy crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"_ONE_ favor!? Are you kidding me? After taking on those giant piranhas, cleaning up after that prank you and Knuckles pulled on the Mayor, AND having to wrestle a squealing warthog to the ground IN THE MUD so you could get your stupid bandanna back, you really expect me to do you a FAVOR?"

Sonic pressed the tips of his pointer fingers against each other, and nervously stared at her."Uhh…yeeeeeessss?" he said in a high pitch. Amy tsk'd and started to walk away. Sonic saw his door of opportunity closing, this was his last chance. He thought quickly, and tried something that she would FOR SURE fall for."W-wait!" he called. Amy halted, and turned around."I-I'll do anything!" he blurted out. Amy looked surprised. She thought for a moment. Suddenly, she smirked.

"..Anything?"

"YES!" Sonic blurted again, but quickly covered his mouth. He was REALLY desperate now. But, who wouldn't be? Guarding a crystal did sound boring..Amy smiled again.

"Hmm..how about a date?"

"D-Date? No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NOO!"

"..You don't have to be so stubborn.."

"Look who's talking.."

"Sorry!"

"You're pushing it."

"No date, no deal~"

"Arggh!"

(Authors Note- Try to guess what scene this was inspired from :D)

Sonic stepped away, and mumbled to himself. He squinted his eyes shut and groaned as he hesitantly shook her hand."FINE." Amy smiled."Ah." Sonic crossed his arms and stomped out of her room. He sat down on the couch, and suddenly relaxed. At least he didn't have to watch the crystal anymore~

Later on that week, Sonic realized that he's made a BIG mistake. While guarding the crystal, Amy came in contact with Eggman, and was able to successfully defeat him and save the Village. Now, she was the top respected person in the whole town, heck, she even earned some fame! One time, the gang was stopped by a little girl, who asked for Amy's autograph, and much to Sonic's dismay, completely looked through him like he was invisible. He wouldn't admit it, but Sonic was actually jealous, and regretted ever being lazy and asking her to do it in the first place.

Because of his secret desire to have all the attention, Sonic has now acted bitter and EXTREMELY sarcastic towards Amy. Every now and then, when someone mentions something about her success, he would say something like "Pfft, anyone could have done that." or "Please, it wasn't THAT amazing..". He didn't want to sound mean and crabby, but, sadly, the egotistical side of him said otherwise.

By the end of the week, he seemed to have pulled through his jealousy, until…

While walking through town to get a chili dog from Chef Woody, he stopped in his tracks. Right over him, in big bold glittering pink letters, read a poster saying.

**The First Annual Rose Day Parade!**

TOMORROW

Thanks to the stunning and brave actions performed by the famous Amy Rose, we will gather in the center of the Village and celebrate the day she saved our town! Food! Drinks! Music and more! Come, and you might just be lucky to meet her in person!

Under the paragraph, was a picture of Amy's face. Sonic clenched his fists, and almost laughed in disbelief. He raised his hands in the air and dramatically fell to his knees."ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He suddenly went quiet, and realized that the pedestrians close by all stopped and stared at him. He quickly became embarrassed, and nervously waved his hand with a squiggly line as a smile, showing his teeth."Uh..hi..eheheheh.." He groaned as the camera faded to black.

Sonic irritably stormed inside and huffed as he flopped face first into the couch. Amy just so happened to be baking some cookies in the kitchen. She heard him groan, and she walked over."Hey, Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked. Sonic, who was in the middle of throwing a silent tantrum, glared at her."Oh, now you want to talk to me?!" he snapped. Amy was taken aback by his sudden rudeness."Um, excuse me? What's your deal?!" she said.

Sonic stood up and paced around the living room."What's MY deal?! What about YOU?! For the past week, you've been waltzing around like you're some sort of princess!" he yelled. Amy glared at him.

"What do you mean?!"

"What I MEAN is you keep getting all of this stupid praise over some dumb crystal!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you, Sonic, ever since I saved the-"

Amy suddenly gasped."So THAT'S why you've been so bitter! You were just angry that you weren't the one who saved the Village so you can have all the glory to yourself! Right?!" she snapped. Sonic opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it. He looked away. Amy stomped her foot.

"RIGHT?!"

Sonic didn't say anything. Amy's face went from anger, to a hurt expression."..You know, Sonic, I thought that..for once..you would let someone else take the credit for something..but I guess I was wrong.." she walked off. Sonic stood alone in the living room, and sighed.

~The night of the parade~

The lights were flashing, people were dancing, it seemed like a perfect night. Well, not for everyone..Sonic and Amy still haven't made up, and trying to take the upper hand, Sonic decided to stay home instead of watch the parade. After everyone left, Sonic ran off to a cliff that gave him a view of the whole Village."What does SHE know?! I mean, is it wrong to want a little attention!?" he paced back and forth, throwing rocks off the cliff.

"Besides, I wasn't the one who started this! She could have easily said no and made me do it!" He picked up another rock, and chucked it as far as he could. it hit a branch. The branch fell, and revealed something that quickly caught his eye. Right on top of the biggest float, was Amy. He tried to distract himself, but he couldn't make his eyes look away. He could make out a long red gown with a rose at her waist, and a flower crown neatly placed over her hair. She was holding a bouquet, and was smiling at the crowd. Sonic sighed, and sat down, watching everything. He instantly wished he was there,standing in the crowd, cheering for her.

"..Oh..who am I kidding? This is all my fault..if only there was a way to make it up to her.." He thought for a moment, and suddenly had an idea."That's it!" he zoomed off.

Soon after the parade finished, Amy went home, sad. Even though she was mad at him, she really hoped that Sonic would be there. Sighing, she opened the front door, and saw a note on the floor. She picked it up, and read it.

_I'm on the balcony.__  
><em>

Confused, she walked to her room and went to her stepped outside, and looked around. She saw the balcony covered in bouquets of flowers, and Sonic on the roof."Hey.." Amy looked up, and crossed her arms."What do you want?" she asked. Sonic frowned, and hopped down."Look, Amy..I just wanted to-…whoa.." Sonic stopped talking when he saw the details of Amy's dress. It was strapless, with glitter all over it, and it flowed every time she took a step. He blushed a little, but you wouldn't be able to see it unless you looked REALLY hard.

Amy snapped in his face."Hello?" Sonic shook his head, and remembered where he left off."Oh, right..Amy, I wanted to apo-"

"Don't even start with that, Sonic!" Amy turned to walk away with glassy eyes, but Sonic grabbed her hand."Wait!" Amy stared at him. Sonic stared into her eyes, and sighed.

"Amy, you're right.."

"…"

Sonic looked away."I-I know that I've been a real jerk to you, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry.." Amy let go of his hands, and crossed her arms."Oh, now you're sorry? What got you to change your mind?" she asked. Sonic scratched the back of his head, and nervously looked away as he mumbled something inaudible.

"..What?"

"When..uh.." He leaned over the balcony."..When I saw you at the parade.." Amy silently gasped."You..were there?" she asked, her heart leaping at the same time. Sonic sighed."Yeah..heh, well..kinda. I was watching the parade from the cliff.." he pointed to the other side of town. Amy looked at the cliff, and smiled. Sonic smiled too, and chuckled. Amy giggled with him. She looked around."Did you do all of this?" she asked. Sonic looked at all of the bouquets surrounding them."Uh..maybe..too much?" he said awkwardly. Amy shook her head, and saw him looking at her dress again. She smirked."How do I look?" she asked jokingly as she twirled around, although Sonic thought she was serious.

"Oh? Well, actually..you look..kinda pretty.." he said with a warm smile. Amy looked at him. She blinked her eyes, slowly.

"You..think so?"

"Uh..yeah! Hehe.." Sonic rubbed his nose and picked a flower from a bouquet, and twirled it around in his fingers. The two smiled, and then Sonic frowned and let the flower droop down.

"Hey, uh..Amy? Can we just..forget this whole thing ever happened and be friends again?" he asked. Amy thought for a moment."Hmm..I dunno.." Amy said. Sonic took the flower and put it in her face, she looked down at it."Come on, Ames, please forgive me?" he asked with a genuine smile. Amy took the flower, and looked at all of thw other bouquets around her. She smiled, and sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you.."

"Really? Phew, I was starting to think I did all this for nothi-"

"BUT, you owe me something!"

"….I do?"

"Yup!….Remember when you said that you would take me on a date?"

The camera cuts to Sonic and Amy holding hands while walking down a street full of villagers. Since her fame hasn't died down yet, people were pointing and taking pictures of them. Sonic tried to hide his face, and glared at Amy.

"You..are a cruel woman.."

"Heehee! Serves you right!"

"Ugh..I'm never being lazy again.."

"Look mama! It's Amy Rose and her BOYFRIEND!" a little girl yelled.

Sonic face-palmed and tried hiding his red face as Amy dragged him through the most crowded streets.

"This is so embarrassing.."

The End!


	8. Sonic Boom : Three Boys and A Temple

"ACHOO!"

Amy laid down in a bundle of blankets, looking absolutely miserable."Uggghhh…" she rolled over and groaned face first into her pillows. The boys all stood in the doorway, watching their friend create a new city of snot every time she blew her nose.

"Hii Amy, we uh..got you something.." Sonic said as they all walked in with "get well soon" presents. Knuckles had a few movies she always watched, Tails came in with a gift basket, and Sonic brought a small bouquet of yellow flowers."T-thanks, guys..that's r-really a-ACHOO! S-sweet!" Amy said. The boys awkwardly stood there and scratched the back of their heads.

"Heh, no problem, Amy!" Tails said. Amy smiled and looked like she was about to get out of bed. Knuckles stopped her."Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked. Amy looked confused."Uh..I was gonna get ready for the mission toda-"

"No, you're not..you're gonna stay here, and REST! Geez, Amy, you've been pushing yourself too hard! Don't you think you need a break?" Sonic asked. Amy frowned."But..I thought-"

"It's alright, Amy, you just take a day to relax, and we'll take care of it!" Tails smiled. Amy stared at their gifts, and thought for a moment.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It'll be fine! And Sticks'll keep ya company!" Knuckles winked. Amy sighed, and laid back down."Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to kick back and relax for a day!" she said.

"You boys sure you can handle the temple alone?"

"Pssh, Amy, who do you think you're talking to?" Sonic said confidently. Amy stared at them."Uh..you guys won't even know what you' re doing without my help.." Sonic looked a little offended by that."Oh yeah? We'll prove it! Tails, Knuckles, let's go!" He grabbed both of them and dragged them away. Amy giggled and took a bite out of a muffin from Tails' gift basket.

"Alright, but remember, do the OPPOSITE of what it says!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"GAGH! KNUCKLES, GET YOUR _BUTT_ OUT OF MY FACE!" Sonic yelled as he tried to wiggle free from a net that captured them after Sonic set off a booby trap."Uh..maybe we should call Amy?" Tails suggested."What? And let her win?! I don't think so!" Sonic pouted.

"But, she knows the manuscri-"

"Nope!"

"But how-"

"Nah-ah!"

"But-"

"NEVER!"

After finally getting out of the net, the boys kept getting caught in random traps, all because Sonic wanted to do it on his own. It wasn't until they were dangling above water when Sonic finally gave in.

"UGH, FINE! JUST CALL HER BEFORE WE FALL!" he exclaimed.

Tails got out his Miles Electric, and attempted to call Amy.

The scene cuts to Amy crying with tissues shoved up her nose eating a bowl of ice cream as she's watching a romantic movie."Oh Darla, why can't you just tell Howard how you feel?! Waahaa!" Her Miles Electric was beeping, but she didn't hear it.

Tails shut it off."She-she's not answering!" Sonic was now officially done."ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THE ONE TIME I DECIDE TO CALL HER FIRST, SHE DOESN'T ANSWER?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WOMEN!" he yelled. He swung around with all of his might, trying to get out of the rope that tied them all together."Wh-whoa! Chill dude!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic kicked and shook around in frustration.

"GRRRR!"

Tails had a sweatdrop on the side of his face."Uhh, maybe we should just calm down and think for a moment?" Suddenly, the rope started to unwind itself, and the three dropped five feet before jerking to a stop. Much to Sonic's horror, the water was now closer.

"AHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he said as he stared wide eyed into the giant waterfall. Knuckles heard what he said, and started freaking out too."WE ARE?!" Tails now looked irritated, and had enough.

"GUYS! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO PANIC!" he yelled. Sonic stared at him out of the corner of his eye."WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!"

"CALM DOWN! WE JUST NEED TO THINK FOR A SECOND HERE!" Tail yelled again. Sonic and Knuckles calmed down, but still shook with fear. Sonic was more understandable than Knuckles though, he just thought he was gonna die for no reason. Tails looked around, and thought for a moment."Okay, guys, what did Amy say right before we left?" he asked.

"Uh..Thanks for the gifts?"

"No, not that Knuckles.."

"Uh..OH! She said to do the opposite! But what does that mean!?" Sonic asked in frustration. Tails thought hard, and had an idea.

"That's it! Guys, think about this, if you're in this situation, what is your first instinct?"

"Uh..punch stuff?"

"Run away?"

"..NO, YOU IDIOTS! IT'S TO GO UP! If we're gonna escape, we have to go-"

"DOWN?! NO WAY! I'm sorry, Tails, but do you NOT see the terrifying chasm below us?!" Sonic yelled.

"Listen, Sonic, TRUST ME on this one!" Tails replied. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a rope snapping."..Uh oh.." Next thing they new, all three boys were falling.

"AHHHHHHH-WHA? WHOAAAA!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were bouncing on a smooth surface. The waterfall wasn't actually a waterfall at all it was-

"A WATERSLIDE?!" Sonic said in disbelief. The boys slid all the way down whooping and cheering until they reached the end.

The camera is now shooting from a far angle, all three boys shoot out of it in slow motion as they scream their heads off.

They land with a thud, and the rope around them came off on the way down. Sonic got up and ringed out his soaking wet bandanna."What did I tell you? Ya see? I knew we could do it!" he said happily. Tails gave him an annoyed look, and stared at him in disbelief.

"You literally just screamed that we were all gonna die like five minutes ago.."

"Wha-What? Sorry, can;t hear ya, I think there's water in my ears!"

The boys return to Amy's house, and walk in her bedroom."Hey Am- …What in the name of chaos happened to you?" Sonic asked as they saw Amy curled up in a ball on the floor in tears, surrounded by empty tissue boxes and wads of snot filled tissues in a pile around her. She only let out a whisper.

"…Romance movies are the death of me.."

The three slowly backed away and shut the door.


	9. Sonamy Boom: Work Hard Play Hard

(_So, again..this was based off a comic I read! I thought it would be fun to write sooo..here we go~ Oh yeah, and I'll send a link to the comic! I think I'm gonna change the ending from Sonic to Amy, since it would be a little safer, ya know?)_

_Anyways, here we go!~_

  
>It seemed to be a free day at the Boom household, and what better day would it be with a little training?<p>

Amy decided to train a little bit to improve her fighting skills, so she made her way to the jungle gym that Tails designed for her. She gracefully made her way through the obstacle course, and seemed to be pretty bored."I need more of a challenge.." she yawned. Little did she know, Sonic was watching her from a nearby tree."A challenge, huh?" He hopped down and confidently strutted over to her. Amy crossed her arms and gave him a "really?" look."What are you doing here? You weren't.._following_ me, right?" she asked. Sonic laughed.

"No, why would I follow you? Never mind, listen, I just happened to walk in at the right time! So, I heard you say something about a challenge?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well,"

Sonic leaned against a pole, and grinned."You should know that I'm always up for a challenge, so..what kind of challenge are you looking for? A race? A bet? A fight to the death?" Amy rolled her eyes."Sonic, I'm only training. Besides.." she walked up to him, and poked his chest."What kind of challenge are _you, _anyways?" she teased. Sonic suddenly looked very offended. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away, trying to play hard to get."I don't know. Heck, you'll probably go easy on me, since I am the girl..Not that I need you to, anyways. Nah, you're too nice.." she teased again, trying to see how Sonic would react. Sonic squinted his eyes, and smirked."Oh really?" He grabbed his Enerbeam and lassoed her over to him. He put his arm around her and leaned in.

"_Who said I was gonna be nice?_"

Amy gulped. She blushed a little, until Sonic let her go. She crossed her arms, and smirked."Alright," she took out her hammer, and swung it at Sonic, who barely dodged it."Let's see what you got!" Sonic straightened himself out and grinned.

"Now we're talking!"

Soon enough, the two were going at it. With every swing of Amy's hammer, Sonic would dodge it and go in for a kick, before missing when Amy dove under him and stood up to get another swing. It started out as a fair fight, until the Enerbeams started flying.

"Ha! I got you-WHAOHAOHOHAAA!"

Amy dragged Sonic down the jungle gym with her Enerbeam, and knocked him to the floor."Not yet!" Amy was about to run in the other direction, when Sonic lassoed her ankle, and dragged her over to him."Hey! No fair!" she laughed. Sonic dragged her up, and held her by her ankles."And how about now?" he chuckled. Amy spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking Sonic back and causing him to let go of her."OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he groaned. Amy was about to get ready for him to hit back, but slowly walked up to him."Oohh! I'M SO SORRY!" she exclaimed, trying to see his face. Sonic swatted her hands away, and smirked. He grabbed her by her waist and carried her on her shoulders."WOAH! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Amy yelled. Sonic laughed, and did about ten laps around the jungle gym. When he reached the end, he threw Amy into a foam pit. She flailed her arms around, much to Sonic's amusement.

Sonic, now panting, leaned up against a tree."Have ya...given up yet?" he said. Amy stood up and rested her hands on her knees, also catching her breath."Not even close..blue boy.." Sonic's eyes seemed to twinkle a bit when she said that, and he grinned. The two shared a competitive stare before battling again. The fight seemed to be going nowhere, and the two soon gave up.

"I'm done Amy..no more.."

"Yeah..I'm drained.."

Sonic and Amy sat down under the tree, with their backs facing each other. After finally catching her breath, Amy turned around to say something, when she realized that Sonic was dead asleep. Amy smiled."..Thanks, Sonic.." she looked down at his hand, and held her breath as she carefully intertwined his fingers with his. She slowly exhaled, and smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the tree. The camera zoomed in on Sonic's face. At first, it seemed like he was asleep, until he slightly smiled, and his cheeks turned into a very faint color of pink...

_THE END~~~ Hope you liked it!_


	10. Sonamy Boom : Beauty Queen

"And the winner is…Amy Rose!" The crowd cheers and whoops as Amy takes center stage to accept her reward. Sticks stands clueless for a moment, not knowing what to do since Amy basically MADE her do it. She looks to the boys, who were sitting in the front row.

Tails and Knuckles were clapping loudly, cheering Amy on, while Sonic sat still in his seat and weakly smiled. He was watching for anything suspicious. He crossed his arms, and stared at Amy. Tails looked at him, and seemed annoyed."Aw come on, Sonic! Don't be a party pooper! Why don't you just be happy for her?" he asked. Sonic frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy for her! It's just..well there's something about this place that doesn't feel right.." he said. Tails shrugged his shoulders, and continued clapping. The spotlight landed on Amy, making her eyes and red dress sparkle. She smiled happily and blushed as the announcer was saying many compliments about her, and caught a glimpse of Sonic looking around and not paying attention to her. She felt her stomach wrench, and she frowned.

"And now, will our lovely lady like to say a few words?" the announcer, which was Orbot and Cubot in disguise, asked. Amy snapped back into reality, and was about to speak into the microphone when she was interrupted."Yes, I have a few words!" Said one of the contestants. Everybody stared in confusion as a ferret girl strolled across the stage and snatched the microphone."What the what?" Sonic said.

"In fact, I have one..NOW!" she queued. Orbot and Cubot pulled off their disguise, and each pulled a lever on the stage. Suddenly, a giant net fell from the ceiling, and trapped Amy in it."What?! Hey, what's going on?!" she exclaimed. An evil cackle rang through the air, and Eggman flew in and snatched Amy up."Eggman!" Tails yelled. Sonic stood up, and clenched his fists."I knew I smelled a rat!" The camera zooms out to reveal a family of mouses glaring at him."Uh..no offense.."

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for it! AHAHAHA! OH, man! I at least expected Sticks to come up with some crazy theory by now!" Eggman laughed. Sticks growled at him. Sonic ran on stage as everybody fled, and was about to do a spin attack when the ferret girl jumped in front of him."Hey! Watch out, you don't wanna be near him!" Sonic warned. The girl's nervous look slowly turned into an evil grin, and she started to laugh. Her arm rearranged itself into a gun. (Much like Megaman's arm)"What?!" Sonic exclaimed."Jenny?" Amy asked.

Eggman started to laugh."Oh, you don't know? Jenny is actually working for me! She was created to lure Amy right into my trap!" Jenny started to walk towards Sonic. He took a step backwards."Haha, look, Dr. Eggman! He's scared! Hahaha!" Sonic chuckled."Ha, scared? You don't know who you're talking to!" he jumped into a spindash. He shot forward, and caught Jenny of guard. He hit her in the stomach, and she was knocked backwards."Oof! Rrrghh!" She growled, and attempted to shoot him. She was surprised by how fast he moved, dodging every beam gracefully."Heh..You're good, but let's see how far we can push you!"

After a very destructive fight, Sonic ended up setting Amy free in the middle of it, and Amy defeated her by knocking her off the stage."NOO! I was so close to having a personal chef! OHH!" he flew off with the new scrap metal Amy created with Jenny in anger. Amy wiped her forehead, and sat down on the edge of the stage. She sighed. Sonic looked at her, and sat down next to her."Hey, what's wrong? We won!" he said. Amy glumly stared at the floor and at her ripped up dress."I'm fine, it's just..well.." she looked at him with a hurtful look.

"..I thought that you would've been happy for me, that's all.." she said quietly. Sonic was confused for a second, and caught a glimpse of a shattered diamond tiara."..Oh…" Sonic scratched the back of his head."I-I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, you just wanted to look out for me..it's okay.." Amy sighed. Sonic frowned, and stared at the broken tiara. He suddenly got an idea."Wait right here!" He jumped up, and sped off. Amy waited in silence, and a few seconds later, Sonic halted behind her. He gently placed a flower crown on her head. Amy jolted, and stared at him."Sonic, what are you-"

"Hold on!" He dashed off again, and came back with a hand mirror and a small bouquet of roses. He showed Amy her reflection, and gave her the bouquet."Ehh?" he said, as if asking what she thought of the crown. Amy stared at her reflection."I..I don't understand, what are these for?" she asked. Sonic smiled, and took her hand."And now, the votes are in, the winner of the prettiest girl of some place or whatever goes to.." he paused for dramatic effect."..The amazing and beautiful Amy Rose!" Sonic stated as he twirled Amy around. Amy giggled and blushed.

"Sonic, why are you doing this?" she asked. Sonic ignored her and continued his act."Amy, would you like to say anything?" Sonic handed an invisible microphone and Amy awkwardly took it."U-um..well.." she looked at Sonic, he smiled, as if asking her to continue. She giggled.

"I would like to thank my amazing friends, who are more like my family! Uh..Tails, Knuckles, Sticks.." She looked to Sonic.

"..And the sweetest guy in the entire world, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic stared at her for a moment, then dropped his act."Aww, that was sweet." he said while he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart. He smiled and stared into her eyes."You do know I appreciate you, right?" he asked. Amy smiled back.

"Yeah, I know.."


	11. Sonamy Boom : Before Double Doomsday

While Amy was minding her own business in her living room when she heard a knock on the door."Hmm?" She slowly walked towards the door, and opened it to find Sonic awkwardly standing in front of her."Oh! Hi Sonic!" she said cheerfully. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, and suddenly froze."..Uh..ONE SECOND!" Sonic grabbed her door and slammed it shut.

"Okay, Sonic. You can do this! You're cool! It's just one little question." Sonic took a deep breath, and with more confidence. He spun around and knocked on the door again. Amy slowly opened it."..Yes?" she asked confused. Sonic stared blankly at her for a second, and was still holding his breath."WOULDYOULIKETOGOOUTTONIGHT?" he blurted out. Amy stared at him for a moment.

"Uh..Sonic? Can you say that a little bit slower?" she asked. Sonic became flustered, and pressed the tips of his pointer fingers together and looked away."Well, I was wondering..if maybe you'd like too..um..ah never mind." he waved his hand at her and turned to walk away."O-okay then.." Amy was about to completely shut the door when Sonic stuck his hand through to stop it."W-Wait! Actually, um..there was this new fancy restaurant in town and I was wondering if maybe..you would come with me?" he asked nervously.

"You mean…like a date?" Amy asked hopefully. Sonic stepped through the door, and leaned with one hand on the wall."Well, not exactly, but..I guess you can call it whatever you want.." he shrugged his shoulders. Amy slightly frowned, and looked up apologetically at him."Oh, Sonic..I'd love to go," Sonic's eyes almost lit up."But.." Sonic frowned.

"But..what?" he asked.

"I can't go tonight, spring cleaning, but I'm free tomorrow!" Amy explained. Sonic sighed with relief, and tried to act casual."Y-yeah! Tomorrow's fine, hehe, uh..see ya!" He said as he dashed away. Amy giggled, and went back to her cleaning.

The next day, Sonic and Amy were out on a walk through the town together, and realized that the restaurant was closed that day, so they decided to eat at the fast food place instead. :)


	12. Sonamy Boom: Short Scene,Sonic's Jealous

While sneaking into a building where a whole gang of baddies are coming up with an evil plot, the Sonic and Amy find themselves peering through a window watching the leader from up above. As they look over, Sonic spots him."Hey look! I think that's their ringleader!" he exclaims. Amy looked where he pointed, and Amy seems to recognize him.

"Hey! I know him! That's _Fr-r-r-ranciso Mor-r-retti~" _she said in a sort of flirtatious voice, rolling the R's."Heh, no wonder he's got a crowd~"

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't say his name like that, it's three syllables not forty!" Sonic said. Amy smiled at him."Oh, you know, Italian businessman. He's in all of my magazines! All the ladies love him!" she said in a longing tone. Sonic glared down into the building, and gave Francisco a stingy look."Eh, he's not THAT big of a deal.." he said bitterly, slightly jealous that Amy is showing interest in another guy. Amy stared at him in disbelief."Are you kidding me? Heck, if wasn't a criminal I wouldn't mind a little date or two~" she giggled, acting like a typical teenage girl. Sonic jolted, and shot a look at her. Amy looked confused."What? He's nice to look at, ya know, chest fur and all~" she cooed as she moved on to a vent.

Sonic froze for second as Amy walked ahead. He tugged on his neckerchief and stared down at his bare chest with a frown. Blushing in embarrassment as he looked back at her, and crossed his arms."Hmph." He trotted forward, now in a very bad mood.

(What do you think? Too short? I hope not!

D'aww, this is such a cute little moment! xD I would LOVE to see something like this happen!)


	13. Sonamy Boom : Knuckles' Teases

Ever since that little confession UT made, Sonic and Amy have been very awkward around each other, and it's getting noticed by the other teammates.

~While on an adventure~

The gang was making their way through the jungle to find some weird artifact that Amy has been talking about forever. As Amy dragged Sticks and Tails along, Sonic and Knuckles trailed behind.

The two were casually talking until Amy called for them."Hey Sonic! Knuckles! Check out this temple!" she said excitedly, her hair flipping as she bounced on her heels waving at them. Sonic awkwardly waved and had a dorky smile on his face. Knuckles noticed this, and punched his shoulder."So, what's up with you two anyway?" he asked. Sonic looked up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know, what's going on between you and Amy?" Knuckles asked. Sonic stared at him for a moment, and crossed his arms."I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." he said quickly. Sonic looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. Knuckles smirked."Oh, you know what I'm talking about! Every time you guys bump into each other you're always stuttering and acting all weird! Heh, I'm starting to think that you kinda like her~" he teased.

Sonic shot a look at him."Wh-what?!" he exclaimed. Knuckles smirked."Oh yeah, I see the way you act around her! It kind of reminds me how I talk to Perci…" Knuckles sadly looked away for a moment, before looking back at Sonic and flexing his muscles."WHICH IS TOTALLY THE OPPOSITE F HOW YOU ACT WITH AMY!" Sonic threw his hand up and covered Knuckles' mouth."WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" he said quietly, nervously glancing at the other three. Knuckles stared at him for a second, and chuckled.

"Haha! So you DO like her!"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, suurree you don't.."

Sonic eventually got frustrated and stomped away.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"BUT YOU DO!"

"NO. I. DON'T!"

(What about that? I don't think Tails or Sticks would really be as much of a tease as Knuckles, and Knuckles wouldn't really tease Amy like he would tease Sonic.. :D)


	14. Sonamy Boom : Sweet Dreams

Working on some papers with very complex heiroglyphics, Amy ended up staying awake very late."Ahh..I think it's time to take a break." she yawned as she stood up. Amy grabbed the papers on her desk and walked towards her living room to put them away. When she entered the room, she could see some shadowy spikes poking out from behind the couch cushions.

You see, Sonic was out late and was caught in a storm, so he decided to crash at Amy's for the night. Amy slightly smiled, and after putting the papers away, she looked over at Sonic and watched him sleep for a few seconds. She smiled, and stood up and walked off.

She was about to walk back to her room when she heard a strange noise.

"..nnngh.."

Confused, she took a step backwards, and glanced at Sonic. He was tossing and turning a lot."..Nnggh..n-no..stop..p-please.." he mumbled through gritted teeth. Amy stared at him for a moment. Was he having a nightmare? She watched longer, and noticed that he was starting to curl into a ball."..I-I have to..stop..him.." Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist into a ball against his chest. Amy frowned, and inched closer to him."S-Sonic?" she said quietly. Sonic didn't wake up. He gritted his teeth and began to toss and turn again.

"Stop..Eggman…"

"Sonic, wake up.." Amy reached over to him.

"No! Please! Let them go!" Sonic started breathing faster and he kept moving his head as if he was talking to someone holding him back."Wake up!" Amy grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jerk awake."AH!" Sonic's shot open and he immediately sat up. He was sweating and shaking. He blinked his eyes, and groaned as he buried his face into his hands."Ugghh.."

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked around, and saw Amy kneeling down next to him, a worried look on her face."..Are you alright? You scared me.." she asked. Sonic stared at her for a moment, then he looked away, wiping the sweat off his face."Huh? O-oh..yeah, I-I'm fine.." he said. Amy frowned. She didn't believe him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked. Sonic looked at her, and frowned back."Nothing..Just..don't worry about me, go back to bed.." Sonic was about to lie down when Amy grabbed his bed sheets."How am I not supposed to worry about you almost having a heart attack on my couch in the middle of the night?" she said sternly. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Amy's expression softened, and she sat down next to him."Thank you, now tell me, what's wrong? Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" she asked. Sonic stared at the floor and sighed."Amy, I said I'm fine, just don't worry about it." he lied.

Amy looked annoyed, and glared at him. Sonic stared back, and the two gazed at each other for a few minutes before Sonic blinked his eyes and crossed his arms."Ugh, fine..you win.." he mumbled. Amy slightly smiled, and scooted closer."Yay! So, now will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Sonic looked at her, and frowned. He was too embarrassed to say anything. He sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Fine..I'll tell you."

Sonic kept staring down."For the past few days, I've been having horrible nightmares, and I really couldn't get any sleep.." he admitted. Amy felt bad for him."What about?" she asked. Sonic glanced at her, his face turned white."Um.." he started looking around the room."W-well.." he seemed very uncomfortable, and very nervous.

"Well it's always the same dream..It starts off with me, you, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks walking down a path in the jungle. Then, Eggman shows up with huge robots that capture all of you and take you away. After that, I chase Eggman all the way to the edge of a cliff with boulders at the bottom, a-and he's dangling all of you guys over the edge.."

"…"

"And I couldn't do anything about it, or else Eggman will drop you..until I finally try to save you guys..Then..once I almost reach you, he.."

"Let's us fall?" Amy finished.

Sonic looked at her."Yes.." he said weakly. Amy thought for a moment, and stared at him."Is that the part that scares you? Us falling?" she asked. Sonic chuckled sarcastically.

"Heh, if only that was the ONLY thing that scares me.." he said.

"Huh?"

"Amy, that's only the beginning..When I see you guys dangling over that ledge, and your faces..I..I just feel so helpless not being able to save you..a-and when that rope snaps, and you start to fall, I feel like I've failed all of you..You have no idea how much it scares me to not be able to save you. Every time I have the dream, I always realize that one day, I won't be able to help you..and that you could be killed and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.."

Sonic took a deep breath."I might act all brave and be a loner, but in reality, I'm terrified of losing you.." he admitted. He looked at Amy."I really care about you, a lot..and I don't know what I would do without you.." Amy stared into Sonic's eyes, and she looked very concerned.

"Sonic.." Suddenly, Amy wrapped her arms around him, and seized him into a hug. Sonic was a bit surprised by her gesture. Amy nuzzled his shoulder."You'll never lose them.." she said gently. Sonic blinked twice, and he let out a shaky breath and hugged her back. He closed his eyes and smiled behind her back, his cheeks went pink. The two parted, and Amy smiled at him."And you'll never lose me!" she said cutely, trying to brighten the mood. Sonic chuckled, and rested his face on one hand and stared at her."You know, I'm beginning to think that wanting to save you was a bad idea.." he said.

Amy suddenly looked heartbroken."Wh-what?!" she exclaimed. Sonic threw his hands up and wore a stupid grin."Kidding! I'm, kidding!" he laughed. Amy had a sigh of relief, shook her head."Oh, I thought you were serious for a second there..hehe.." she said awkwardly. Sonic tilted his head, and smiled at her."Aww, you know I would never do that.." he said sweetly as he GENTLY elbowed her shoulder.

Amy rubbed her arm, and giggled. Suddenly, she looked at him."Um..Sonic? If you don't mind me asking..how does your dream end?" she asked. Sonic lost his smile, and paused to think. He stared at the floor for a few seconds, and finally looked at her.

"Ya know, I don't actually know, I don't stay asleep long enough to see how it ends.." he admitted. Amy nodded her head, and instantly got an idea."Hey Sonic? I think I know how your dream will end!" she said happily. Sonic looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"..How?"

"We fly!" Amy exclaimed as she fluttered her hands around. Sonic tilted his head."…What?"

"Yup! We all sprout fairy wings and fly away! Well, you know, after picking you up and taking you with us of course!" Amy winked at him. Sonic stared at her."Amy..do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" he asked. Amy waved her hand at him."Aw who cares? It's only a dream, right?" she looked up to him with a smile. Sonic thinks about what she said, and seems to understand what she's saying by smiling back."Yeah, just a dream.." he said. Amy looked at the clock, and realized that it was very late. She yawned.

"Ahh, it's pretty late, isn't it? I think it's time to hit the hay..unless..you think you can't sleep.." Amy looked at him with a concerned look. Sonic stared back, and glanced at the clock."Oh, no no, I'm fine. I think I'll be able to sleep now." he said. Amy smiled and nodded."Okay, good! I'm glad you feel better, ahh..Whelp, I'm off to bed.." she yawned again. Her eyes started drooping."Night, Sonic.." Suddenly, Amy leaned forward and kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic froze up, and had a shocked expression on his face. He blushed and touched his cheek as Amy walked off.'That was new..'

He smiled, and was about to lie down when he remembered something. He stood up, and walked to Amy's room."Hey, Amy! I-huh?" Sonic looked down, and saw Amy sprawled out on the floor in the hallway, dead asleep. He chuckled."Couldn't even make to the bed, huh? I don't blame you, you've worked a lot today.." he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

He gently placed Amy on her bed and tucked her in. He looked down at her and smiled. Then, he leaned in closer and spoke softly."Thank you.." he quickly took his chance and planted a light kiss on her forehead. He leaned away, and walked back towards the living room.

Sonic finally got his chance to lie down again, and he closed his eyes and smiled. That night, he dreamt of him and the gang flying around the world…


	15. Sonamy Boom : The Flirt

On a mission, Sonic and Amy had to make their way through a not-so-good neighborhood as baddies to steal something from the enemy. Sonic had his neckerchief pulled up over his muzzle, and Amy was wearing some sort of mobster suit with a fedora covering her face. Although they really didn't want to be noticed, the "boss" seemed to find Amy attractive. So, as Sonic waited close by to steal back an important artifact, Amy had to go along with the man's attempts at flirting with her.

"Ya know, I haven't seen such a doll like you in a long time." The man said, leaning against his office chair. Amy weakly smiled, and looked very uncomfortable."O-oh? Heh, well..uh..thank you! Hehe…" she said nervously. As the two were talking, Sonic was sneaking around behind the man, watching Amy at the same time to make sure nothing happened.

"Amy, I like you. I think you could be of good use to me."

"Oh really? Heh.."

The man stood up and walked over to Amy."Oh yeah, you're definitely a girl that any guy could fall for.." Amy started backing away."Wow, um..that's very sweet of you, but-" Sonic stopped for a moment, and watched them carefully with a suspicious look."Hey, Sweetcakes, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance."Hmph, lame one.." he mumbled to himself.

A little too loudly too."Huh? What was that?!" the man was about to turn around, until Amy grabbed his shoulders."W-wait! I- uh..I n-never realized how…handsome you are!" she blurted out. The man stared at her with shock and satisfaction. Sonic looked surprised, and squinted his eyes with an irritated expression.

"Handsome? Well, I'm glad you've finally accepted my affections~"

"O-oh definitely! I never knew that any guy could be so..so.." Amy realized that she was now in control, so she used it to her advantage. She lowered her eyelids, and sashayed over to him."So..brave, and strong.." Sonic was now scowling at them, angry that Amy was actually flirting back.

"Uh huh, go on~"

"..Your smile is so charming, and your eyes are…" She almost gagged."..Hypnotizing.." she cooed. The man chuckled, and leaned forward."..Say, has anyone ever.._kissed _you before?" Sonic froze, and shot a deadly glare at the back of the man's head, almost growling. Amy glanced at Sonic for a second, and backed away again."W-well, no..bu-"

"I think it's time we fix that~" The man put his arm around Amy's waist, and leaned in to kiss her. Amy had a face of horror, and tried to escape, but he had a firm grip on her. He was now inches away from kissing her when..

"NOO!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic suddenly jumped up, and tackled the man."WHA!? WHO IS THIS?! GUARRDDSS!" the man said angrily.

~Epic Battle with robots resulting in a victory and important artifact being captured later~

At the end of the day, Sonic and Amy are seen sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset. Sonic sat down next to her, and awkwardly looked away."So.." he said. Amy stared at the horizon."..So.." Sonic took a deep breath, and looked at Amy.

"Hey, uh..I'm sorry about ruining the plan earlier..heh.."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did.. Heh, I guess sometimes jealousy is a good thing!" she laughed. Sonic became flustered."Wh-what? Jealous!? PLEASE..I was only concerned for your safety!" he explained. Amy giggled.

"Oh really? Then why did you keep giving us dirty looks while you were SUPPOSED to get the book? How come you stopped and started eavesdroppng on us? Hmm?" she teased. Sonic glared at her, and looked away. Amy giggled again.

"Why did you get so worried when he was gonna kiss me?"

Sonic was now SUPER annoyed, and he threw his arms down."Well I didn't want HIM to kiss you before I-!" Sonic suddenly stopped talking, and crossed his arms."N-never mind.." he grumbled. Amy looked confused, and tilted her head in confusion. What was he talking about? Before he _what_? Sonic glanced at Amy, and sighed as he slowly attempted to put his arm around her.

"Amy, you're NOT allowed to flirt with anyone, okay?" he said. Amy smirked and stared at him.

"Well why not? Hmm?" she teased.

"Because, I said so. Besides, I have my reasons!" Sonic replied, rubbing underneath his nose. Amy smiled, and looked at him, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Sonic. You're the only guy that I really care about.." she said mindlessly stared off into the distance, daydreaming about her and Sonic. Sonic stared at her, and slightly smiled."..Oh..really?" he asked. Amy jolted, and blushed madly."I-I MEAN..UH..Y-YOU KNOW, LIKE..UH..FRIENDSHIP AND S-STUFF!" She blurted out. Sonic frowned, and looked away.

"Oh..okay.." he said quietly, secretly hoping that she meant something else…


	16. Sonamy Boom: Oneshot for E-vay 3

(I'm gonna set this up where Sonic and Amy are already a couple..it'll make more sense that way~)

"Are you done yet?" said an impatient blue hedgehog. He crossed his arms over his brown neckerchief, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Sonic checked the time on a clock hanging on the wall beside him. "Amy, you've been in there for three minutes!" he called.  
>"Hold ON! Geez, you have zero patience!" said Amy from just behind her bedroom door. Sonic groaned under his breath, tapping his foot at a faster pace. Finally, after a few more minutes, or an eternity according to Sonic, Amy Rose strutted out of her bedroom in her red bikini, holding a beach bag.<p>

"Okay, okay. NOW we can go!" she said as she made her way past Sonic. The blue blur glanced at her, his eyes quickly shifting up and down to…we'll just say, "take in the view".  
>"Is uh…that a new bathing suit?" he asked. Amy turned around to look at him, her eyes looked questioning. "Yeah, why? Does it look bad?" she asked with a frown. She looked down, inspecting her body. The blue hedgehog threw his arms up and gestured towards her.<br>"Wha-what? No! It's just..um.." he scratched his head, blushing and looking away. He cleared his throat. "You look…cute.." he muttered. Amy giggled with relief. She wasn't surprised that he was so awkward, they only JUST started dating, and Sonic had been a nervous wreck since they planned their date at the beach. Amy wasn't sure why, exactly, but she didn't think much of it. She walked over to him and took his hand. Sonic felt his stomach flutter. "Thank you, Sonic! We should get going, though." she said, leading him out of her house and to their destination.

A flurry of thoughts were racing in Sonic's mind. He's been planning something huge for today, something…special. He's already made it past the task of finally asking Amy to be his girlfriend, which was proven to be successful, but, he was ready to make the next big step in their relationship. At least, he thought he was…now, the idea of kissing Amy for the first time sounded more terrifying than jumping into the deepest ocean. He felt his heart beating faster and faster the closer they got to the beach.

_You can DO this, Sonic…it's just a simple kiss!_

He's been repeating the same line over and over for at least a week, trying desperately to gain some confidence in himself, yet all of his efforts were proven useless as soon as they finally sat down on the white sand.

Amy laid out two beach towels for the both of them and sat down. She opened her beach towel, pulling out some sunblock and applying it to her arms. Sonic raised an eyebrow.  
>"You know you're practically covered in fur, right? I'm sure you don't need THAT much sunblock.." he chuckled. Amy smirked and panted a small dot of sunblock on his nose, causing it to slightly wobble. Sonic blushed, rubbing his nose with a pouty look.<br>"Oh, shush! You can never be too careful!" she smiled, lying on her back to soak in the sun. Sonic 'hmph'd' and took the moment to think. The blue hedgehog looked over to Amy, his heart still racing.

"Amy, could I…a-ask you something?" he stuttered, looking away. Amy sat up, looking to him.

"Hmm?"

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. He realized that just asking her to kiss him sounded very pathetic. Not knowing how to respond, he filed through all of the possible answers he could think of. He glanced at her, and froze. Her bright jade eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her pink quills drifted ever-so-slightly as the gentle breeze blew against them. She was smiling sweetly at him, waiting for a response. Sonic gulped as a pink aura surrounded her.

"Sonic? SONIC!" Amy yelled. Sonic immediately snapped out of his trance, and began to blush again.

"Wh-what!?" he said, flustered. Amy was now very concerned for him.

"Sonic, are you okay? You've been acting strange all day.." she said worriedly, wondering if he might have had too much sun. Sonic stared blankly at her for a moment. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah! I'm okay! I'm just…um…" his voice trailed off as he looked around them. The beach wasn't too full, there a few couples, friends, and family scattered about, but it wasn't secluded enough for him. His emerald eyes landed on a couple behind Amy, they seemed to be playing some sort of game over by a mound of boulders that hugged the seashore.

"Hey, Amy? How about we head over to those rocks over there?" he suggested, finally breaking the silence. Amy looked behind her, glancing at the rocks. She put on a perplexed look, wondering why Sonic was so flustered about asking her such a simple question. Figuring that he's just being a goofball, she stood up and took his hand.

"Sure! If you want!" she giggled. Once they made it at the foot of the mound, the two hedgehogs carefully climbed to the top, it was quite slippery. Amy reached the top first, and grinned broadly at the amazing view. The blue ocean stretched out for miles and miles, blending in with the bright blue cloudless sky. Sonic appeared behind her, letting out an impressed whistle. Amy tiptoed over to the edge.

"Wow, Sonic! This is so beautiful, you really know how to pick 'em, huh?" she said, winking at him. Sonic smiled back, feeling the fluttery feeling in his stomach again as he started at her gorgeous smile. "Yeah, I sure do.." he replied. Amy scurried back over to him, slightly wobbling on the slippery surface. "Oops! Heh.." she said cutely, grabbing his hands.

"Oh Sonic, I've planned so MUCH for today! After we hang out here, I was thinking about heading out for dinner, also, I heard there was a new fair coming to town and-"  
>Sonic smiled as Amy went on and on about what she wanted to do, not listening to a word of it. He suddenly jolted, realizing that they were finally alone.<p>

This was his chance.

He started to sweat, feeling incredibly embarrassed all over again. He shut his mouth, trying to desperately ignore his beating heart. He let go of Amy's hand, pretending to listen to her while staring off into the distance. He tried to gather up all of the courage he could muster, and took a deep breath. Then, without thinking of the consequences, he dashed over to her, his lips puckered and eyes shut. Amy turned to him, and let out a yelp when he ran into her and the two slipped on the wet boulder. "Whoaaahhhhaha! Sonic that tickles!" Amy giggled. Sonic opened his eyes, realizing that he was nowhere near her lips. He parted from her stomach as his face went a deep scarlet. "H-huh?!" he said, flabbergasted that his surprise kiss went so horribly wrong.

He sheepishly looked up to Amy, biting his lip in embarrassment. "I-uh..um..I can explain this.." he muttered darkly. Amy laughed, her face was slightly flushed. She couldn't help but feel bad for her poor blue pineapple. "Oh really? Explain." she said with a smirk. Sonic opened his mouth to say something and looked around. He eventually gave up, resting his chin on her belly button.

"Well…I was..um..I was trying to…well..I was trying to kiss you.." he said truthfully. Amy silently gasped in realization.

"Ooh, so that's why you've been acting so weird!" she exclaimed. Sonic awkwardly smiled, wiping a sweatdrop from his forehead.

"Y-yeah…heh.." he chuckled. Amy giggled. "Well, you always have later on tonight, ya know~ Maybe you will get your chance, unless…" Sonic looked up to her, confused.

"…Unless?" he repeated. Amy smirked.

"Unless you act like a goofball again and miss your chance~" she cooed. Sonic playfully frowned at her, looking offended. "Oh really? A goofball?" he chuckled. Amy confidently nodded her head.

Sonic raised his head, staring her evilly in the eye. "Well then, I guess if I'm a goofball, I can do this!" Sonic leaned forward, pressing his lips against Amy's tummy and blowing very hard, causing a noise that sounded similar to the noises Knuckles would produce after eating too many burritos.

"SONIIICAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! S-STOP IT! AHAHA!" Amy roared in laughter, clenching her stomach and swatting Sonic away. He rolled off of her, laughing. Amy sat up and grinned at him.

"Oh, Sonic…you really are a goofball.." she sighed. Sonic returned her smile, rocking back and forth.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean I'm not just as awesome!"


End file.
